


After a Bad Day

by mayaaminmin



Series: Pepperony 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: A little drabble about Pepper coming home after a long day of meetings at Stark Industries.Pepperony Bingo 2020: Cuddling
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664098
Kudos: 21
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	After a Bad Day

“How was work today, darling?” Tony asked, eyes glued to the screen in his hands, not noticing the agitation written on Pepper’s face.

Until Pepper took the device from his hands and dropped it onto the coffee table, and then collapsed into her husband’s arms.

“Bad day?” Tony asked softly while stroking Pepper’s hair. A muffled grunt was all he got in reply.

“Yeah, I’d hate arguing with those old bastards, too.” Another grunt.

“Don’t worry, you’re here now.” Tony rearranged them so that Pepper was nestled comfortably above him and continued stroking her hair, holding her in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Pepperony. As a treat. :) Okay, in all honesty, I haven't been that inspired recently and I hate it bc I have all this time that I should be using to write but. I just. Can't. Write. Anything. :)))) so sorry about that y'all.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! You can find me on my main tumblr @mayaaminmin if you wanna chat!


End file.
